


Foster Homes

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Foster Care, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Foster Homes

Clint became an orphan at 6.  
He didn't mind that his father was gone.  
The man was nothing more than a nightmare in his life.  
He would miss his mother though.  
Then came the orphanage.  
Clint never thought he belonged there.  
Too much bullying.  
The foster homes weren't any better.  
He never felt like it was home.  
And the foster parents weren't better either.  
The only bright spot were his foster siblings.  
The Avengers is when Clint felt he belonged somewhere.


End file.
